War Of Heroes Chronicles I: Armada
"9 years before the events of War Of Heroes 2023..." - Tagline War Of Heroes Chronicles I: Armada is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, currently under development by Marvel-TellTale and publishing by Activision. Confirmed as the first installment of a New Trilogy that will fill the Time Jump between the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe and War Of Heroes 2023, this Game will show the Death of Mr. Incredible during the Final Battle between The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in 2024. Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Jack Riedy as James Pearce * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible * Benedict Cumberbatch as Buddy Pine/Syndrome * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer Synopsis The year is 2014, and it has been 3 months since the death of Ozone during the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare. With the War Against the Villain Armada nearing its end, The Hero Coalition surrounds the Ruins of Metroville: the Last City of The Villain Armada, in an epic and destructive Final Battle that will decide the fate of Earth-4300. However, even though the Battle ends in Coalition Victory, a terrible outcome comes with the Battle: the Death of Mr. Incredible! Plot Prologue: The Battle of Metroville The game starts showing several Coalition Soldiers loading up with their Weapons and Armor inside the Coalition Command Ship, and Clementine Everett narrates "From the moment we open our eyes at birth, we are born into a harsh World. In this Multiverse, the Villain Armada has invaded several Realities and brought them to ruins. So, we Heroes blindly and desperately follow anybody who will lead us, giving ourselves over to anything that will help us win this War... For me and my Squad, it was The Hero Coalition." as Clementine Everett is seen among the massive crowd of Soldiers, along with Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and Kyle Reese. Kyle then says "You should ease up a little, Clem. You okay?" and Clementine laughs, answering "Well, this is the Final Battle of the War, Kyle... I'm really nervous." and Kyle tells her "Relax. As long as we're together, the Armada won't kill us, and the War will be over anyway." and then Dash interrupts, saying "Alright, lovebirds. You guys can make out after the Armada's been annihilated!" and then the Ship's Ramp opens in the Sky as Mr. Incredible shouts "Now!! Freedom for The Multiverse!!" as he and dozens of Soldiers, along with Clementine and the other Hero Knights. As the Heroes fly through the air towards Metroville, several VTOL Warships and Carrier Ships fall from the Sky due to Missiles and hit the City of Metroville, which is now in the midst of the Final Battle between the Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada. The Heroes then see several Fighter Jets fly in and Airstrike several Buildings as Clementine looks at several falling Armada Carrier Ships, then narrates "Our victory in Washington DC was just the beginning..." and then the Fighter Jets fly past, firing Missiles into the Streets and killing Armada Troops (also destroying several MECHs and Tanks). As Coalition and Armada Troops run through hails of Bullets and explosions, Clementine narrates "Now, in the barren City of Metroville... We stand against the Villain Armada!" as she and her Squad land, gunning down several Armada Troops and charging forward as their own Soldiers are shot by a Walker Tank. Mr. Incredible then destroys 2 XS1 Goliath MECHs and shouts "Stand together, take them out!!" as Clementine takes out her XRS-20 Homing Launcher and fires at the Walker Tank, which explodes as Kyle jumps forward and fires multiple Impact Grenades from his MPL-57, killing several Armada Troops. Dash then charges through massive explosions, with hails of Missiles and Bullets everywhere as he guns down several Armada Troops in front of him, and then shoots a Building that the Armada Troops are stationed in, causing the Building to crumble as Dash, Clementine, Kyle and Mr. Incredible charge through the Building and start gunning down dozens of Troops, and they see the huge and destructive Battle, with hundreds of Coalition and Armada Ships firing Lasers at each other as several Ships are falling towards the ruined City in flames. Kyle then points at an Armada Flagship and says "That's Scarecrow! He's on that Flagship." as the Squad sees that the Flagship is in flames, and Mr. Incredible says "If we can hack into the Armada Turrets on the City Outskirts, we can use the Laser Cannons to take the Flagship down, and end this War!" and then they hear Mechanical footsteps in the Streets, and Clementine mutters "Oh, shit..!" and a Walker Tank is seen in the Streets, and then the Heroes start firing at it to take it down. The Squad then jumps into the Streets and the Heroes all start charging through dozens of Armada Troops and Tanks, along with several Aircraft as Mr. Incredible grabs an XS1 Goliath and rips its Armor to pieces, and then Kyle guns the Troop down. In the middle of several explosions and falling Skyscrapers, Clementine grabs an Anti-Aircraft IED Explosive and uses her DL-44 Plasma Pistol to gun down several Armada Troops in front of her. However, a Fighter Jet flies in above her and quickly gets shot down by the Armada Fighters. The Fighter Jet then crashes next to Clementine and blasts her back in a huge explosion, with a piece of Shrapnel flying in and hitting Clementine in the chest and running her through. The rest of the Team then clears the remaining Armada Troops, with Dash sniping them from a Building, Kyle gunning down Troops with his Machine-Pistols and Mr. Incredible using a Single XM-53 Minigun to rip through Armada Troops and Walker Tanks as Clementine looks at the IED Explosive, which only has 2 minutes left on the Timer. Kyle then runs over to Clementine, who is now bleeding out, as Mr. Incredible picks up the IED Explosive as he grabs the Jetpack of a dead Armada Jumptrooper and boosts up to Scarecrow's flaming Flagship in the Sky, and thenDash zooms over and shouts "Dad, no!! What the fuck are you doing?!" and Mr. Incredible, flying towards the Flagship, answers "I'm going to end this War now, Dash. Listen, you're the one who will take my place now. I want you to take care of your little brother for me, alright? Don't let him suffer through this War like we did... I love you and the rest of the family, Dash... But this is my final day of being a Hero." as he flies into the Flagship and sees Scarecrow standing above dozens of Armada Troops and VTOL Warships. The Villain Lord then looks at Mr. Incredible and nods in slight respect, but also as an indication: to end the War Against the Villain Armada! Mr. Incredible then nods back and tosses the IED Explosive, which explodes and spreads across the entire Flagship, which starts to plummet down into the City in flames as the Hero Coalition finishes off all remains of the Villain Armada, ending the War in Coalition Victory as the Soldiers all cheer in victory and triumph. Post-Prologue: Death of a Hero and The Multiversal Concordance The game then switches to Clementine as she wakes up in a Hospital, regaining her vision as Kyle looks at her in shock and shouts "She's awake! Guys, she's awake!" and then Clementine passes out again, but then regains consciousness a couple hours later as she sees Kyle there again, who says "Clem, you're alright. The Shrapnel hit you pretty bad, but you'll be fine. Just try and rest, okay!" and Clementine grips his arm, asking "Dash... Where is he..? Is he okay?" and then Kyle looks at her sadly, then responds with "Dash's father... They announced it an hour ago. He's dead..." and then Clementine lies down, saying "Goddamn. Where's Dash and the others?" and then Kyle tells her "Just give them some time, alright? Stay here with me, and just rest." and the two stay there. A few hours later, Clementine walks through the Hallways of the Hospital and sees Dash sitting in a chair, holding his infant brother, Jack. Clementine then sits next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, asking "I heard about what happened, Dash... Are you alright?" and then Dash sheds some tears, saying "Arrangements are being made to take his body back to Illinois. I thought my Dad would make it through for sure." and then Clemetine looks at Jack and asks "This your little brother?" and then Dash nods in response, asking "You want to hold him..?" and Clementine holds Jack, and then smiles. Dash then cracks a smile, saying "You know, Clem... Whenever you're here, I feel like everything's gonna be better." and Clementine looks at him, and then Jack laughs as Clementine remarks "He's cute. He looks a lot like you." and Dash laughs, but then starts crying slightly as Clementine tells him "Come here, Dash." and then she wraps her arms around him and whispers "I'm here for you, alright? If you ever need anything, I'll be there." as Mr. Incredible's charred and battered corpse is seen beings put into a Body Bag. As Dash looks at the Morgue, he says "Clem, it's my fault... If I was faster and better at being a Hero... My Dad would still be alive." and Clementine looks at him, saying "Dash, don't talk like that! You're an amazing Hero Knight, and I wouldn't want anyone else as a Squadmate than you and Kyle." and Dash looks up at her, asking "Y-you... You really mean that?" and Clementine tells him "Of course I do, Dash. Here, I'll leave you and your brother alone." as she hands Jack back over to Dash, and the infant starts laughing and reaching for Clementine, and Dash laughs and tells her "Wow, he really likes you. The Funeral is gonna be in Metroville, by the way... In a few days." and Clementine nods in response, then walks through the Hallways. The game then switches to a few days later as the City of Metroville (now being rebuilt by The Hero Coalition after the Battle of Metroville) is seen, showing Coalition Helicopters flying above the City with Tanks and Vehicles attached to their Choppers. In the Metroville Cemetery, several Heroes such as Clementine, Kyle, Jackson Pearce and several others are seen at Mr. Incredible's Funeral as Simon 'Ghost' Riley gives a speech next to the Coffin: "And so it is time to say goodbye to Robert Parr, Mr. Incredible... A man I had the honor and privilege to serve Earth alongside in the Multiversal Combat Recon Force. A life's significance can sometimes depend on its impact to the lives of others, and by this standard, Mr. Incredible ranks umong one of our very best. He leaves behind family, friends, fellow Hero Knights... And a grateful Multiverse." as he, Captain Price and dozens of other Soldiers salute for Mr. Incredible and then shots ring out, and everyone goes to pay their respects at Mr. Incredible's Coffin.